1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to hand tools. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-function device that includes the functionality to strip the insulation cover from an insulated wire, e.g., an insulated electrical wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-functional or multipurpose tools are widely popular for their utility in a substantial number of different applications. Such multi-functional tools include a number of tools carried by a common frame. Multi-functional tools may include such tools as a pair of pliers, a wire cutter, a bit driver, knives, a saw blade, a bottle opener, and/or the like. Multi-functional tools are particularly desirable because they provide a wide range of functionality with a single tool, thereby reducing the need to carry a number of relatively bulky different tools to perform the same or similar functions.
Multi-functional tools may include combinations of tools that are particularly useful and specifically designed for particular applications or markets. One such niche market is for electrical applications. Electrical repairs routinely require cutting and/or joining electrical wires to form desired electrical connections. Electrical wires typically include an inner core of a conductor material that is surrounded by an insulation layer. When the electrical wire is joined to other wires or connected to a terminal, the insulation layer needs to be removed such that an electrical connection may be made between the conductive inner core of the wire and the other wire or terminal.
For small gauge wires, a pair of wire stripping pliers, a utility knife, or other hand tool may be used to remove the insulation layer of the wire to expose its inner conductive core. For larger gauge wires having a relatively thicker and more rigid insulation layer, the removal of the insulation layer may be more difficult. In either case, when removing the insulation layer, care must be taken not to damage the inner conductive core of the wire as damage may be caused to the underlying conductor when penetrating the insulation layer with a manual cutting tool (such as a wire cutter or knife) due to imprecise cutting depth control.
While various tools have been devised to facilitate removal of a short segment of the insulation layer from the wire to expose the inner conductive core while inhibiting damage to the core during the removal of the outer insulation layer, a continuing need exists for tools, particularly multi-functional tools, which can facilitate wire stripping.